Verhängnisvolle Gier
by Elbenstein
Summary: Nach ausführlichen Recherchen wurde nun endlich bekannt, wie Lord Voldemort wirklich starb … hier könnt ihr die wahren Hintergründe nachlesen Parodie … Lachen erwünscht ... Charaktere Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy


_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Nach ausführlichen Recherchen habe ich mit meiner Freundin Drachen-Fan herausgefunden, wie Lord Voldemort wirklich starb :-)_

_Genre: Parodie/ab12 Jahre_

_Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld!_

_Jetzt aber genug, ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen! Würde mich am Ende über ein Review freuen._

_LG Elbenstein_

* * *

**Verhängnisvolle Gier  
**

_Der wahre Tod von Lord Voldemort_

_Die Wahrheit … und nichts als die Wahrheit … von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus._

Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihn ein hoch gewachsener, muskulöser Mann an. Seine schlangenähnlichen Gesichtszüge waren blass, der Kopf war kahl, doch seine Lippen präsentierten ein breites Lächeln und die Augen glühten rot auf. Der Mann beobachtete mit kindischer Vorfreude sein Konterfei und sah mit absoluter Begeisterung, dass sich der weiße Smoking wie angegossen an seinen Körper schmiegte. Er hob seine langgliedrigen Finger und zupfte an der schwarze Fliege, während sein Blick anschließend zu den weißen Lackschuhen glitt, die im Kerzenlicht des Zimmers strahlten, als bestünden sie aus puren Diamanten.

Ein zaghaftes Räuspern riss ihn plötzlich aus seiner Verzückung und mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte er sich abrupt von seinem unwiderstehlichen Spiegelbild ab.

„Was ist?", zischte er boshaft und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Mein Herr …", kam die zaghafte Antwort, ein weiteres Räuspern folgte und dann sprach der große, gut aussehende Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren und den stets funkelnden blauen Augen weiter. „Die Limousine ist vorgefahren."

„Dann sag das doch gleich", gab Lord Voldemort gereizt zurück und kräuselte die Lippen, als wolle er sagen: _„Ich bin doch nur von Dilettanten umgeben!"_ Aber er schwieg, ging stattdessen auf Lucius Malfoy zu, tätschelte ihm kurz über den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das seine rechte Hand kurz erwiderte.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Malfoy", sagte Lord Voldemort plötzlich und zog einen kleinen Zettel aus der Innentasche des Smokings. „Nimm den hier, da habe ich dir alle wichtigen Telefonnummern aufgeschrieben." Diesen reichte er an den Todesser weiter, der ihn annahm und sofort aufmerksam musterte. „Schau, da unten steht die Nummer des Tierarztes, falls Wurmschwanz wieder kurz davor ist, an seinem eigenen Fellknäuel zu ersticken", und gedanklich fügte er hinzu, _„der lernt er es nie, dass er eigentlich eine Ratte und keine Katze ist!"_

„Sehr wohl, Dunkler Lord", nickte Lucius Malfoy und machte sich mit einem herbei gezauberten Kugelschreiber rasch eine Notiz auf den Zettel.

„Gut und die Nummer vom Irrenarzt habe ich gleich an den Anfang geschrieben", bedeutete Lord Voldemort und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Stelle. „Sie ist für den Fall, dass Bella mal wieder ihre fünf Minuten hat und ihre Beruhigungspillen nicht wirken sollten. Aber keine Sorge …", meinte er und sah nebenbei, wie Lucius Gesichtszüge sich verkrampften, weil er die Schwester seiner Frau überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte und er hasste es, ausgerechnet für sie den Babysitter zu spielen, „… sie hat schon eine ganze Flasche Baldrian getrunken. Doch pass gut auf, Wurmschwanz ist in letzter Zeit scharf auf sie und will sie gerne in eine Ratte verhexen. Wenn das passiert, was ich nicht hoffe", dabei seufzte er laut auf, „dann musst du die Nummer des Sextherapeuten anrufen, der hat dann sicherlich seine Liebe Müh und Not. Außerdem ist es noch wichtiger, dass genau das nicht passiert, denn wenn er nachts anrücken muss, verlangt er Wucherpreise. Die beiden machen mich wirklich noch arm."

„Sehr wohl, Dunkler Lord", antwortete Lucius Malfoy ergeben und machte sich rasch weitere Notizen.

„Habe ich noch etwas vergessen?", überlegte Lord Voldemort, schaute sich um und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wenige Momente später schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrängte Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix aus seinem Kopf. Er lief hinüber zur zusammengerollten Nagini und streichelte sie kurz. „Bei Nagini pass bitte auf, nicht dass sie sich eventuell an Wurmschwanz vergiftet, denn wenn das passieren soll, dann ruf ganz dringend die Nummer des Tierarztes an. Mein Handy lasse ich heute Zuhause und ich werde erst in drei Stunden wieder hier sein."

Lucius Malfoy verneigte sich und deutete damit an, alles verstanden zu haben.

Lord Voldemort nickte ihm zu, straffte seine Schultern und lief mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Sein Weg führte ihn zuerst den Flur entlang, dann die Treppe hinunter und schließlich zur Garderobe. Dort nahm er seinen schwarzen Umhang vom Haken, warf ihn sich über und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, schmunzelte er zufrieden und freute sich auf das Abendessen, für das er extra das feinste Restaurant von ganz London gemietet hatte.

Kurze Zeit später saß er auf dem weichen Rücksitz der weißen Limousine, trank ein Glas prickelnden Champagner und lauschte der leise aufgedrehten Musik von Schandmaul. Dabei summte er friedlich die Melodie mit und versank in Gedanken, während Crabbe Senior ihn bis zum Restaurant kutschierte.

Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug von ihm war, seine Todesser an diesem Abend alleine zu lassen? Lord Voldemort konnte sie ohnehin nur selten ohne Aufsicht lassen, denn meistens kam in solchen Fällen immer nur Unsinn heraus, so wie es erst vor einer Woche passiert war …

_Flashback_

… als er von einem längerem Abendspaziergang nach Hause kam. Kaum stand er im Flur, rannte Bella bereits stürmisch und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu.

„Mein Lord, mein Lord!", rief sie aufgeregt, „ich war heute sehr kreativ, ich habe für euch ein Lied geschrieben."

Noch bevor die letzten Silben schrill in seinen Ohren verklangen, spürte er einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt und er wandte sich genervt von der Todesserin ab.

Wieso musste ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren? fragte er sich stumm und schüttelte ganz verzweifelt den Kopf. Er hatte doch heute bereits einen langen und schweren Tag hinter sich. Seine Übernahme vom Ministerium ging nur schleppend voran, vor allem wenn er bedachte, dass seine Überzahl an Todessern gegen die wenigen Ministeriumsleute einfach nicht ankamen. Und schlimmer noch, Harry Potter lebte immer noch. Dieser rotzfreche Bengel, der einfach nicht abkratzen wollte und ständig mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft wedelte und damit auch noch gewann.

Er lief die Treppe nach oben und hörte im Hintergrund abermals die hysterische Stimme von Bella, die ihn regelrecht anfehlte, ihr selbst komponiertes Lied vorsingen zu dürfen. Sollte er das wirklich zulassen? Wenn nicht, würde sie ihn sicherlich noch die nächste Stunde ziemlich auf die Eier gehen, aber wenn er es jetzt gleich hinter sich brachte, hätte er wenigstens danach noch einen ruhigen Abend.

„Na schön, Bella", sagte er schließlich, als er auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stand und deutete ins dämmrige Wohnzimmer. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", seufzte Lord Voldemort und überschritt vor der verqueren Todesserin die Schwelle.

Drinnen nahm er auf seinem gemütlichen Ohrensessel Platz, streichelte nebenbei Nagini und beobachtete Bella, wie sie vor dem brennenden Kamin in Position ging. Sie strich sich einige Strähnen ihrer gefärbten und hoch toupierten Haare aus dem blassen Gesicht, schaute verliebt zu ihm hinüber und begann ohne große Vorwarnung zu trällern.

Ihre ansonsten eh schon viel zu hohe Stimme verursachte augenblicklich rasende Kopfschmerzen und sein Magen wollte sich nicht nur einmal, nein, auch nicht zweimal, sondern ganze drei Mal umdrehen.

Bella sang …

_Oh ho ho … Oh ho ho … Oh ho ho … __Oh ho ho_

_Du sitzt daheim und bist ganz allein_

_Ich sag ‚Hey Baby das muss nicht sein'_

_Komm doch zu mir, denn ich habe hier_

_nen echten Knaller, den zeig ich dir_

_Oh ho ho_

_Das wird bestimmt sehr lustig_

_Oh ho ho_

_Du bist unglaublich lustig_

_Oh ho ho_

_Du klimperst mit den Wimpern_

_Oh ho ho_

_Komm lass uns endlich …_

_Bums Bums Bums Bums_

_Jetzt macht es wieder Rumms_

_Jetzt kracht es überall und wir alle habn nen Knall_

…

_(Lied „J.B.O. - Bums, Bums, Bums") … wollt ihr das Lied gerne hören, dann klickt einfach auf den Link von youtube_

_de./watch?vGGP4efhZodM_

Und während Lord Voldemort lauschte, wusste er eines ganz genau, er wollte sie nie wieder singen hören!

_Flashback Ende_

Der holprige Ruck der Bremsen holte den Dunklen Lord zurück in die Wirklichkeit und nur Sekunden später öffnete sein Chauffeur Crabbe Senior die Wagentür. Eilig stieg er aus und sah vor sich das kleine, aber umso exquisite Fischrestaurant „Zum Kugelfisch". Unter dem Aushängeschild stand noch in großen Leuchtbuchstaben „Spezialitäten der ganz besonderen Art".

Freudig schritt er auf die Tür zu, welche schon von dem Kellner aufgehalten wurde und mit einem breiten Lächeln schritt er hinein. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, wandte sich nochmals zu Crabbe um und sprach: „Hole mich in drei Stunden wieder ab und keine Minute zu früh!"

Kurz darauf war Lord Voldemort im Fischrestaurant verschwunden.

Ein Saal lag zu seinen Füßen und maß in Länge und Breite gerade mal zehn Meter und wie es mit dem Besitzer abgesprochen war, stand in dessen Mitte ein einzelner, romantisch gedeckter Tisch. Denn für den heutigen Abend hatte er das Etablissement „Zum Kugelfisch" alleine für seinen Gebrauch gemietet.

Zufrieden ließ er sich vom Kellner zum Tisch geleiten, übergab ihm seinen Umhang und setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den dargebotenen Stuhl. Kurz darauf wurde die Kerze entzündet und er verlangte nach dem besten Chardonnay des Hauses. Der bereits im Vorfeld bestellte Kugelfisch würde ebenfalls bald kommen. Aber bevor der Ober ihn verließ, überreichte Lord Voldemort ihm noch eine CD und verlangte, er solle die zweite Disk davon einlegen.

„Achten sie gut darauf, denn die _Kuschelrock-The Very Best Of_ habe ich mir erst vor zwei Wochen gekauft", mahnte er vorsichtshalber und freute sich innerlich bereits auf das zweite Lied von Elton John _‚Candle in the Wind'_.

Nach wenigen Minuten lehnte er sich bequem auf dem Stuhl zurück, nippte an seinem Wein und drehte das Glas zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dabei brach sich das sanfte Kerzenlicht im Kristall und ließ ihn verzückt lächeln, während im Hintergrund die feine Stimme Elton Johns an sein Ohr drang.

Er fühlte sich rundum wohl und fragte sich, wieso es nicht immer so sein konnte. Das ganze Todessergetue war er so allmählich leid, viel lieber würde er in Urlaub fahren. Oh ja Urlaub, den hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Sein letztes Mal war die überhastete Reise nach Transsilvanien gewesen und da ging es ihm so bescheuert schlecht, dass er nicht einmal einen Körper besaß. Viel lieber wäre er nach Australien verreist und wäre unter der Sonne surfen gegangen. Oder besser noch, er hätte nach Neuseeland auswandern können. Jetzt wo doch Herr der Ringe so erfolgreich in den Kinos gelaufen war, hätte er bestimmt auch ein profitables Geschäft eröffnen können. Merchandising hieß das Zauberwort und wenn es damals bei Star Wars bereits schon funktionierte, wieso dann nicht auch bei Herr der Ringe. Außerdem liebte er die langen Ohren der Elben und die von Legolas wären sicherlich einmal eine Sünde wert gewesen. Bei diesem Gedanken schlug sein Herz schneller und er dachte an Orlando Bloom, ein Mann wie gemalt und alleine der Wunsch nach einer Berührung der zarten Wangen, ließ ihn laut aufkeuchen.

Sauron hatte es wenigstens richtig gemacht, sann er nach, … obwohl, so ganz stimmte das auch wieder nicht. Da gab es nämlich so einen kleinen, frechen und ziemlich behaarten Wicht, der den Ring zerstört hatte. Ob das bei Harry Potter vielleicht so ähnlich sein würde?

„Mhhhhhhhh", seufzte er und trank anschließend einen Schluck Wein. „Kann ja gar nicht sein, ich trag ja überhaupt keinen Ring. Mensch! Habe ich ein riesengroßes Glück!"

Obgleich, dachte er, so ein großes Glück hatte er gar nicht, wenn er sich nur das Frauenungeheuer Bellatrix vorstellte. Er wünschte sich eigentlich nur noch Ruhe, so wie er sie hier gerade in vollen Zügen genoss und ihm stieg der wunderbare Duft der weißen Lilie, die in einer kunstvollen Vase auf dem Tisch stand, in die Nase.

Plötzlich mischte sich unter das blumige Aroma, der feine Geruch des gebratenen Kugelfisches. Zeitgleich hörte er Schritte hinter sich, als der Keller mit zwei vollen Tabletts zu ihm kam. Er servierte alles ordentlich auf zwei Wärmeplatten und blieb stehen, um weitere Anweisungen entgegen zu nehmen.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, gnädiger Herr?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete Lord Voldemort prompt und schaute auf das dampfende Essen hinab. „Der Koch hat sich mal wieder übertroffen, wie ich sehe und ihr könnt beide gehen. Ich möchte für den restlichen Abend alleine bleiben." Gedanklich fügte er hinzu: _„Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn mir alle mein Essen vom Teller stehlen würden, wenn ich einmal nicht hinsehe. Dieser Fisch gehört mir!"_

Der Kellner verbeugte sich galant, drehte sich um und verschwand leise in der Küche, während der Dunkle Lord seelenruhig anfing den Fisch zu genießen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese äußerst spezielle Delikatesse hier aß, vor allem, weil der Koch ihn nach der alten, japanischen Art zubereitete und bisher war in England nicht bekannt, dass es Todesfälle gab.

Soeben nahm er den letzten Bissen zu sich und wollte den Koch im Stillen loben, da begann er zu husten. Rasch griff er zu seinem Weinglas und erkannte zu seinem größten Bedauern, dass nicht nur das Glas, sondern auch die ganze Flasche leer war. Abermals musste er husten und röchelnd hob er die Hand an seinen Hals. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und völlig entsetzt bemerkte Lord Voldemort, dass er ihn Zuhause vergessen hatte. Dabei wurde die Luft immer knapper, ihm wurde schwummrig und schwarz vor Augen, während er allmählich immer schwächer werdend, vom Stuhl kippte.

Mehrmals keuchte er auf, sein blasses Gesicht lief blau an und die Panik nahm überhand. Schließlich lag er rücklings auf dem Boden, die Finger krampfhaft um seine Kehle geschlungen und er rang um die letzten Atemzüge.

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment juckte seine Nase und er schielte unbeholfen auf die Spitze.

Er dachte oft, sein letzter Blick würde Harry Potter gelten, doch nein, es war eine dämliche Stubenfliege!

Bevor er endgültig den allerletzten Atem aushauchte, glitten seine Gedanken zu den zurückgelassenen Todessern und er hätte viel zu gerne gewusst, warum sie nicht einmal da sein konnten, wenn er sie ein Mal brauchte. Anschließend erschlaffte sein Körper.

Im Versteck der Todesser saß währenddessen Lucius Malfoy am Kamin, trank einen Sherry nach dem anderen und fragte sich, was der Dunkle Lord zurzeit gerade trieb. Die Nacht wurde immer länger und auf Grund des Alkoholgenusses schlief Lucius im Ohrensessel ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Crabbe Senior unsanft geweckt. Verschlafen und gereizt gleichermaßen, schaute er auf und fragte sich, ob die drei Stunden noch nicht vorbei waren. Doch die zittrigen Hände seines Untergebenen hielten ihm den gerade eben eingetroffenen Tagespropheten vors Gesicht.

Zuerst sah er nicht wirklich etwas, aber nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später weiteten sich seinen Augen erschrocken. Der Atem kam stockend und Lucius musste sich an die Brust fassen. Es dauerte einige Momente, dann riss er Crabbe schlagartig die Zeitung aus den Händen und las mit brüchiger Stimme laut vor: „Ein Wunder ist geschehen … Lord Voldemort ist tot! Er wurde heute Morgen im Edelfischrestaurant „Zum Kugelfisch" leblos aufgefunden. Die Sanitäter konnten nur seinen Tod feststellen, aber die inzwischen abgeschlossenen Untersuchungen haben ergeben, Lord Voldemort … früher bekannt als Tom Marvolo Riddle … Erbe von Salazar Slytherin, starb nicht bei einem Kampf, sondern ihn brachte eine Fischgräte ums Leben!"

Bleich und fassungslos ließ Lucius Malfoy den Tagespropheten sinken und fragte sich, wie er die ganzen führungslosen Todesser nun unter einen Hut bringen sollte.

_**ENDE**_

* * *

_Hat euch die Parodie gefallen? Ja? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review :-)_

_Hinweis:__ Für alle Leser, die meinen OS __**„Allein zu Zweit"**__ gelesen haben, denen kann ich die freudige Mitteilung machen, dass ich bereits fleißig dabei bin, daraus eine ausführliche Fanfiction zu machen. Einige Kapitel sind schon geschrieben und in den nächsten Wochen werde ich sie unter dem Titel __**„Schattenspiegel"**__ online stellen. Also schön vormerken und nicht verpassen frech grins_

_LG Elbenstein_

7


End file.
